Qu'aath über Lanzenspitze - Teil 4
---- I Die Verstimmung war groß, als die Orks bei ihrer Ankunft in Durotar auf die Darkspear trafen. Zwar schuldeten die Darkspear den Orks wegen der Rettung vor den Murlocs viel und das Bündnis der Völker war schnell beschlossen, doch schon an einem der ersten Abende kam es am Strand der Echo-Inseln fast zu einem tödlichen Streit: Für die Orks, die Qu’aath von den Waldtrollen gelernt und später durch den Kontakt mit Goblins und sogar Menschen verfeinert hatten, war Das Alte Haus höherwertiger als Drachentöter. Es gab auch eine Reihe weiterer Differenzen zu Kartenwerten und Spielkombinationen. Thrall und Vol’jin beauftragten daher eine Reihe erfahrener Spieler beider Seiten, ein gemeinsames Regelwerk zu erarbeiten. Dieses Regelwerk wurde nie fertiggestellt. Es scheint unmöglich zu sein, Qu’aath-Regeln komplett niederzuschreiben, ohne sich dabei mit anderen zu verfeinden. Allerdings war die Niederschrift nach einigen Monaten auch unnötig geworden. Zwischen Darkspear und Orks hatte sich in einem organischen Prozess, begleitet von Messerstechereien und schweren Körperverletzungen, immer wieder abgemildert von Goblin-Händlern und einigen sehr ruhigen Tauren – die sich gerade für das Spiel zu interessieren begannen – eine eigene, allgemein akzeptierte Version herausgebildet. '' Dies war die Geburt des Ogrimmar-Qu’aath. '' Jippa konnte nicht wirklich einschlafen, aber sie fiel in das, was so eine verfoohkte Elfe wahrscheinlich einen „unruhigen Schlummer zwischen Schlafen und Wachen“ genannt hätte. Sie war nicht da aber auch nicht weg, konnte halb-bewusst spüren, wie sich ihre Augen rasend schnell hinter den Lidern bewegten. Bilder flogen ohne Pause durch ihren Verstand, irgendein durchgeknalltes Theaterstück, noch verrückter als der Kram von den Fängen des Dschungels. Zusammengeschnipselte Szenen der letzten Tage, auch Zeug das sie vorher in ihrem Leben so gesehen hatte. Die breite, kleine Aubrie Galbraith verschwindend klein vor Onyxia, Schild und Schwert grimmig erhoben. Kathor in seinem Zelt in Bluff. Der Pfeil der aus ihrer Brust ragte. Tasacas Grinsen, die anstürmenden Trolle, Brackos Gesicht, als sie seinen Gedanken aussprach. Enttäuschend, konnte sie ihre eigene Stimme sagen hören. Tsúki sprang im Alterac von einer Klippe auf den Rücken eines Zwergenkriegers, Papa Bango hob die Arme und stand in Flammen während er irre lachte, Tiffen versuchte am Lagerfeuer in Tirisfal an einem Zigarillo zu ziehen, hustete und lachte gleichzeitig. Eine Axt steckte im Kopf des Voodoo-Typos, ein Gnoll sprang auf die Brust eines Gurubash. Regen durchnässte ihren Zigarillo, ein Skorpid langte nach ihrer Hand und zerschnitt sie ihr, Bracko sah sie erstaunt an. Enttäuschend. Sie zerriss ihre Fesseln und tötete einen anstürmenden Troll. Sie schwebte über Booty Bay, leicht wie eine Feder. War leicht zu töten. Eine Trollklaue an ihren Boo’bies, ein Messer an ihrer Kehle, das Schiff das in Booty Bay anlegte. Wenn der Kitzel fehlt. Brackos Gesicht. Ihr eigenes Gesicht, dunkel in der Pfütze Schmutzwasser widergespiegelt. Ein Windreiterflug über Silithus, ein Splitterzahnbär der sich auf einer schneebedeckten Kuppe in Winterspring aufbäumte. Zuul prostete ihr zu, Yuumaa zwinkerte, ein Pfeil traf ihre Brust, tut mir mehr weh als der verkackte Pfeil, hörte sie sich sagen. Als Jippa aufwachte, tat sie das mit einem einzigen, heftigen Zucken das durch ihren ganzen Körper lief. Hervorragende Art wach zu werden, denn dadurch konnten all die Schmerzzentren wieder so richtig anspringen und sie anschreien sofort mit der Scheiße aufzuhören und sich langsamer zu bewegen. Sie lag im Farn auf dem Rücken. Es war nicht mehr Nacht, aber auch noch nicht Tag. Schwerer Nebel lag in der Luft und hatte die Farne mit dicken Tautropfen überzogen. Ein extrem schwaches, silbrig-zinnfarbenes Licht filterte durch die Luft. Jippa spitzte die Ohren… es schlugen weniger Trommeln. Nein, Blödsinn, es waren noch genau so viele wie vorher. Aber jetzt schlugen sie alle im gleichen, langsamen Rhythmus, so dass sie klangen wie eine einzige. Sie setzte sich leise stöhnend auf und rieb sich den Kopf. „Was zum Henker war das denn bitte für ein Dreck.“ Das war ihre eigene Stimme, heiser und leicht verärgert. Sie hatte immer noch Fetzen der Traumbilder vor Augen. Wenn sie schlief, dann schlief sie normalerweise erholsam und gut. Das grade war vielleicht mal ein wilder Ritt gewesen… Aber als sie auf die Füße kam – und sich Eine ansteckte – stellte sie fest, dass ihr der Schlaf trotzdem gut getan hatte. Sie fühlte sich etwas frischer. Und ihre Gedanken waren ruhiger geworden, irgendwas hatte ihr Schädel wohl verarbeitet. Was auch immer so einen Affentanz nötig gehabt hatte, es schien irgendwie gefiltert und in die richtige Regale einsortiert worden zu sein. Sie konnte wieder klarer denken, sie war noch müde aber nicht mehr übermüdet und… und… Jippa senkte das Kinn auf die Brust und fühlte in sich hinein. Ach du heiliger Scheißdreck mann, wann war denn dies passiert? Sie hatte scheinbar einen Entschluss gefasst. Keine Ahnung wann und wo, vielleicht allen Ernstes im Schlaf, einfach so. Jedenfalls hatte sie was kapiert, das ihr zuvor nicht ganz klar gewesen war. Na das war ja mal interessant. Wollte sie das echt machen, wozu sie sich entschlossen hatte? Jippa vertrieb die Frage. E war fraglich, ob es soweit überhaupt kommen würde. Aber dann… würde sie mal sehen, ob sie immer noch der gleichen Meinung war. Sie nahm sich das letzte Stück Hartbrot aus der Tasche ihrer Weste und knabberte es zum Zigarillo, dann machte sie einen Rundgang über den Platz. An der Pfütze wusch sie sich noch mal das Gesicht. Die Sichtweite war mies, deshalb war sie auf der Hut. Die Gurubashi trommelten noch, also würden sie hoffentlich auch noch nicht angreifen. Aber wer sich zu sicher fühlte, der hatte gerne mal schnell einen Dolch im Rücken. Musste ja nicht sein. Bracko und die Menschenfrau saßen einander gegenüber in der Nähe des vorderen Tores an einem kleinen Feuer. Der Goblin lag auf einem Mauerrest, sein Gewehr im Anschlag, und zielte immer noch auf den Durchgang. Vom Gnoll war nichts zu sehen. „… es zum Fluss schaffen“, sagte Bracko gerade. „Das ist nicht mehr sehr weit. Wenn wir einen Durchbruch schaffen, dann könnten wir es bis zu den Booten machen. Das wäre eine Möglichkeit.“ Die Frau betrachtete die Zeichnung, die er in den Boden gekratzt hatte und nickte. Sie sah aus wie jemand, der Hoffnung braucht und gerne alles glaubt, was ihn dabei unterstützt diese Hoffnung auch am Leben zu halten. „Ja könnte klappen“, sagte sie eifrig. „Könnte klappen, wenn wir die erste Welle aufhalten und dann durchbrechen.“ „Ja, ganz genau. Sie haben uns umzingelt. Das bedeutet, es werden Trolle um unsere Position herum verteilt sein. Und das bedeutet, wenn wir entschlossen nach Osten durchbrechen, dann haben wir zwei Drittel von ihnen hinter uns.“ Bracko sprach sehr ruhig und gelassen, nur ein bisschen Verbissenheit in der Stimme. Er hob den Kopf und Jippa konnte sehen, dass er die Frau auf so eine aufmunternde Art anlächelte. Die Menschin lächelte zurück und eins war klar – Bracko glaubte nicht für fünf Kupferstücke, dass sie es packen konnten. Aber er beschiss das Mädchen mit Freude, wahrscheinlich weil er sie irgendwie leiden konnte. „Klingt doch nach einem Plan, mann“, sagte Jippa und trat näher. Sie drehten die Köpfe zu ihr, Brackos Hand schloss sich fester um den Griff seiner Waffe, die Frau sah sie an als würde sie ihr am liebsten den Kopf abreißen. Hatte wohl mitgekriegt, dass ihr Gespräch nicht so optimal gelaufen war. Er nickte Jippa zu und entspannte sich, so gut er es konnte. „Also…. ja. Ja, das ist der Plan. Dieser Hof ist eine Todesfalle, nur gut um sich langsam erdrücken zu lassen. Der Durchgang da hinten geht nach Osten. Ich schlage vor, dass wir ihn nehmen und uns durchkämpfen. Das Flussufer ist noch ein Stück entfernt, aber wenn wir durchbrechen können wir es schaffen. Smork und ich ziehen sie auf uns, ihr erledigt so viele ihr könnt.“ Der Gnoll keckerte und kam aus dem Nebel zu ihnen. Tautropfen bedeckten sein raues Fell. „Meher Knochen zurm Nahaagen, Boss.“ Er grunzte und stopfte sich ein ziemlich großes Stück von Irgendwas ins Maul. Was es war, konnte sie nicht genau erkennen. Und das war echt mal oh key so. Jippa wollte verdammt nicht wissen ob es ein Stück Gnom oder ein Stück Gurubashi war. Sie musste nicht lange darüber nachdenken, ob sie Brackos Plan für gut hielt. Erstens wegen dessen, was ihr vorhin eingefallen war. Zweitens deshalb, weil es keine Alternativen gab. Es stimmte. Der Ort hier war eine Todesfalle. Sie schafften entweder den Durchbruch oder sie würden hier nicht rauskommen und früher oder später umzingelt sterben. Jippa spürte einen kleinen Kitzel, vielleicht sogar einen etwas größeren. Ein Ausfall also. Ein Kampf gegen eine Horde blutrünstiger, hasserfüllter, starker Hakkar-Anbeter. Ein richtig ordentliches Letztes Gefecht, mit dem sie sich ein paar Typos – nämlich denen die überlebten – heftig in die Erinnerung einbrennen würde. Ach foo’kit, es war kein kleiner Kitzel, es war schon so ziemlich einer von der größeren Sorte. Geringe Chancen auf Erfolg, den Tod im Nacken, Klingen und Pfeilen gerade mal eine Haaresbreite voraus? Sie verglich die Situation hier mit der Sack-und-Strick-Scheiße vom letzten Tag und stellte fest, dass sie sich nicht beschweren konnte. Ja, so sollte es laufen. Es würde ein Kampf werden und sie würden mitnehmen wen sie konnten. Und sie würde sich genug Kraft für das aufsparen, was sie noch erledigen musste. Ihr Blick glitt über Bracko. Die Luft war würzig. Die Geräusche des Dschungels waren intensiv und stark. Die kühle Feuchtigkeit des Nebels glitt über ihre Haut, so dass sie sie an jedem Häärchen spüren konnte. Das Heft der Mageblade fühlte sich in ihrer Hand verdammt gut an, als sie den Sitz überprüfte. Das Mojo wartete auf seinen Einsatz. Fuc.ko, war es ein gutes Gefühl, wieder gekitzelt zu werden. Der Mensch musste irgendwas in ihrem Gesicht gesehen haben (oder gesehen zu haben glauben), denn offensichtlich gegen seinen Willen stahl sich ein hartes, verkrampftes Lächeln auf sein eigenes. „Du hast ja sogar so etwas wie Gefühle, Trollin. Bist du bereit?“ Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Ayah, wieso nich’. Schlagen wir uns zu den Booten durch.“ Sie ließen die Rucksäcke und Taschen da, wo sie eben lagen. Der Goblin hatte seine Munitionstaschen bei sich, die schwer klimperten. Ansonsten gingen sie ohne Gepäck. Die Trommeln schlugen jetzt viel schneller, ihr Rhythmus hatte sich während der letzten Minuten laufend beschleunigt. Mehr Licht filterte silbrig-grau durch den Nebel. Jippa warf ihren Zigarillo weg und sah die Qu’aath-Karten auf dem Steinblock liegen, als sie vorbei gingen. Bracko und der Gnoll Smork traten zuerst durch die Lücke in der Mauer, Jippa und die anderen bildeten eine zweite Linie hinter ihnen. Der ganze Dschungel war von dichten Nebelschwaden durchzogen, die Sichtweite bescheiden. Immerhin auch für die anderen, und gegen eine Übermacht war das ein Vorteil. Sie zog ihr Schwert, der Goblin lud durch. Die Frau legte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne und sah sich aufmerksam um. Auf dieser Seite fiel der Boden vor ihnen leicht ab. Die ersten dreißig Meter jenseits der Mauer waren auch hier nur mit Farnen und solchem Kraut bewachsen, dann begann wieder der Urwald. Hochgewachsene Gestalten standen zwischen den Baumstämmen und blickten in ihre Richtung. Einige hoben die Klauen und zeigten auf sie. Die Trommeln stoppten mit einem letzten Schlag. „Was soll’s“, sagte Bracko grimmig. Er ließ seine Schwerter aus den Rückenscheiden fahren, ging in eine gebückte, kampfbereite Stellung und sah sich aufmerksam um. Links und rechts, an den Mauerecken, erschienen im nebligen Licht weitere Gurubashi und kamen lauernd näher. Der Kreis begann, sich zu schließen. „Man spielt die Karten, die man auf der Hand hat. Und ich hatte immer vor, mit einem richtigen Knall abzutreten.“ Jippa hob erstaunt die Brauen und starrte ihn derart verwirrt mit offenem Mund an - so wie er sie beim Qu'aath, als sie seinen Satz beendet hatte - dass sie fast den Anfang der Schlacht verpasste. II Als Arthas' Truppen damit begannen, Stratholme niederzubrennen, saßen zwei ältere Herren - Dismon Thorpe und sein Freund Ulritch Brackwood - in der Schenke "Postillion" und spielten Qu'aath. Sie waren angenehme, wohlhabende Ruheständler, die ihre letzten Lebensjahre damit verbrachten, auf gutem Fuß zu leben und sich an den kleinen Annehmlichkeiten des Daseins zu erfreuen. Als draußen die Schreie begannen und sich das Schicksal der Stadt abzeichnete, weigerten sie sich, die Schenke zu verlassen. Mit der Ruhe alter Männer, die wissen, dass man sein Schicksal nicht abwenden kann, spielten sie weiter, bis das Ende kam. Heute hört man von Zeit zu Zeit das Gerücht von zwei ruhelosen, bösartigen Geistern, die auf der Suche nach den Seelen Lebender durch Stratholme wandeln und sie in ihr verfluchtes Kartenspiel locken wollen. Telda Nadbeedle, eine Gnom-Abenteurerin, berichtete dagegen vor einiger Zeit in einer Kneipe in Stormwind: "Eigentlich waren sie recht freundlich. Sie sagten, sie suchten nur gelegentlich neue Spielpartner, weil Qu'aath zu dritt mehr Spaß mache als zu zweit." Eigentlich lief es danach erstmal ganz gut. Hart halt, aber sie hatten ja auch auf die harte Tour spielen wollen. Jippa hielt sich zurück, denn obwohl sie sich mojo-mäßig wieder ziemlich fit fühlte, hatte sie vor, sich ihre Kräfte einzuteilen. Die Flammensäule von gestern hatte einfach raus gemusst – sie hatte einiges nachzuholen gehabt, oder? Aber jetzt konnte sie solche Tricks nicht aus ihrem zerrissenen Ärmel schütteln - sie musste Saft für das Endspiel mit Bracko sparen. Die Axtwerfer, die von links und rechts um die Ecke bogen, fingen sich eine Kugel und einen Pfeil ein und gingen zu Boden. Die Krieger stürmten an – Bracko schrie sie herausfordernd an und sie fielen über ihn her. Oder versuchten es, aber irgendwie war die Opferrolle in diesem kurzen Schlagabtausch ziemlich klar verteilt. Die Gurubashi hatten starke Krieger, aber das hier waren nicht Zul'Gurubs Elitetruppen, sondern nur harte Boyos und Chicas mit gewissen Fähigkeiten. Nachdem er ihnen ausgewichen und sie ohne zu treffen an ihm vorbeigestürmt waren, fiel einer von ihnen mit einer ziemlich eindrucksvollen arteriellen Blutung im Halsbereich wortlos hin und blieb dann auch liegen. Der andere drehte sich um, versuchte mit seiner Kriegskeule einen Treffer zu landen und musste stattdessen feststellen, dass der beidhändige Kampf einen enormen Vorteil hat: Man kann mit einer Waffe parieren und dem Angreifer mit der anderen noch den Oberkörper durchbohren. Bracko zog den sterbenden Gurubashi nah an sich heran und stieß ihn dann weg, so dass sein Körper von seiner Klinge glitt und sich zusammenfalten konnte. Smork war inzwischen hechelnd und belustigt keckernd um zwei andere Krieger herumgetanzt und hatte sie beschäftigt - Jippa jagte einem von ihnen einen Flammenstrahl ins Kreuz, der Gnoll sprang dem anderen in seinem gewohnten Style aus dem Stand auf die Brust, riss ihn um und spaltete ihm den Schädel. Er machte das scheinbar gerne. Und weiter, auf die Bäume zu. JETZT wurden die anderen Gurubashi wach. Kriegsgeschrei überall im Dschungel. Vor ihnen an den Bäumen Gegner, die die Waffen in die Höhe reckten und dann auf sie losstürmten. Bracko und Smork rannten ihnen extrem schnell entgegen um sie früh abzufangen, Jippa und die anderen nahmen die Fernkämpfer an der Baumgrenze aufs Korn. Das gute an Mojo ist, dass man den Feind nur sehen muss. Zielen ist nicht wirklich nötig, deine Gedanken lenken den Zauber ins Ziel - wenn du fokussiert bist. Und wenn man nach überstandener Ausbildung bei Papa Bango eins war, dann war das fokussiert. Ein Feuerball traf den ersten Gurubashi auf die Brust und ließ ihn als gesichtslose Ruine nach hinten kippen, ein weiterer schlug zwischen zwei Axtwerferinnen ein und schleuderte sie auseinander. Ein Arm trudelte durch die Luft und landete auf seiner sterbenden Besitzerin. Dazzles Donnerbüchse riss ein gewaltiges Stück Rinde aus einem Baum... Jippa dachte für einen Moment, er hätte nur die Deckung erwischt, aber dann ging der Bogenschütze, der hinter dem Urwaldriesen Deckung gesucht hatte, trotzdem zu Boden. Der Goblin grinste sie übergeschnappt an. "Dum-Dam-Geschossä!" kreischte er, drehte sich um und knallte einen Troll ab, der von hinten auf sie zugestürmt kam. Die Frau putzte weiter die Baumreihe vor ihnen aus, fast jeder Schuss ein Treffer. Jippa sah in die Richtung zurück, in die Dazzle geschossen hatte. Sie stellte fest, dass noch mehr der Hakkari auf ihren Fersen waren. Sie dehnte ihre Finger und warf jedem einen schwachen Frostblitz entgegen. Kostete kaum Kraft. Aber auf Kälte konnten sie, wie erwartet, nicht gut. Sie wurden deutlich langsamer und der Goblin hatte dadurch genug Zeit zum nachladen - 'Rack-Rack' - und schießen. Sie schickte sicherheitshalber einen Flammenblitz. Ein eher kleiner Zauber... aber ziemlich kampfentscheidend, wenn er das Gesicht trifft. Drei Hakkar-Anbeter weniger. Und weiter. Vor ihnen im Farn lagen ein halbes Dutzend tote Hakkari, noch ein paar mehr zwischen den Bäumen. Bracko und Smork waren schon weiter gerannt, erreichten die ersten Urwaldriesen und wurden direkt von mehreren Gegnern angesprungen, die versuchten sie zu überrumpeln. Und Fucko mann, der Mensch war gut. Oh, der Gnoll war nicht übel, aber der Mensch war gut! Sie hätte ihn verfoohkt gerne mal im Kampf mit Thraker oder Kayezar, Sareevok oder einem der anderen irren Krieger gesehen, die sie so kannte. Es wäre 'ne knappe Sache geworden. Er teilte aus wie eine verkackte Windmühle, drehte sich hierhin und dahin, wich aus, stieß zu, machte einen Sprung, drehte sich, ... ein Toter, zwei Tote, drei Tote. Er kassierte einen Schnitt an der Schulter und einen am linken Unterarm, aber keine der Verletzungen sah gefährlich aus. Die Bogenschützin erwischte einen von Smorks Gegnern, den anderen killte der haarige kleine Bursche selbst. Und weiter, in den Urwald. Hinter ihnen ertönte eine Menge Kriegsgeschrei. Hörte sich an, als ob ungefähr jeder verschissene Hakkari Stranglethorns hinter ihnen her war. Sie rannten. Zwischen den Bäumen durch, über mächtige Wurzeln, durch Lianenvorhänge und kleine Vertiefungen. Jippa versuchte, mit Bracko Schritt zu halten aber sein Vorsprung war groß. Mann, das waren anstrengende Tage. Sie musste mal bei Gelegenheit was Vernünftiges Essen, vielleicht sogar richtig schlafen… Sie konzentrierte sich auf einen Teleportzauber. Links von ihr ertönte ein weiteres „Woosh Hakkar-bash jeelo!!!" - direkt neben ihrem Ohr sozusagen. Es konnte ja sein, dass Hakkar alles verschlingen würde wie dieser Gurubashi behauptete - aber doch nicht heute und doch bitte nicht sie. Jippa wich nach rechts aus und die Klinge eines zweihändigen Kriegsschwertes verfehlte sie nur um ein paar Fingerbreiten. Der Gurubashi war hoch gewachsen, also zwei Köpfe größer als sie, muskelbepackt und mit roter und gelber Kriegsbemalung bedeckt. Er zeigte ihr seine lange Zunge und setzte ihr nach. Frostnova. Das war in einem solchen Moment immer die einfachste Wahl. Sie murmelte das Wort der Macht, sprang einen Schritt zurück, spürte wie sich der Eiszauber in alle Richtungen ausbreitete. Der Hakkari schrie wütend auf und knickte auf die Knie ein - seine eisüberzogenen Beine gehorchten ihm nicht mehr. Aber gleich würde er wieder beweglich. Jippa nutzte die Atempause, riss die Klaue hoch (spürte ganz hinten in ihrem Kopf den singenden, leuchtenden Kitzel des Kampfes) und holte sich aus dem Nichts eine Handvoll Feuer. Seine Augen wurden groß, als sie die Finger ausstreckte und ihm den Feuerball direkt gegen seinen Körper warf. "Woooosh ba'tu pal Jippa, Arschloch." Und weiter, über eine Lichtung, den Anderen hinterher. Ein Gurubashi nahm sie von links aufs Korn, im Nebel nur halb zu sehen. Seine Wurfaxt verfehlte sie verdammt knapp. Jippa duckte sich, rief sich soviel Feuer wie sie brauchte, und warf es ihm zu. Er fing es mit seinem Körper auf, ging in Flammen auf und starb. Langsam wurden ihre Reserven deutlich knapper. Hinter ihr gab der Goblin Dazzle einen Schuss nach dem anderen ab. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn vielleicht sechzig, siebzig Schritt zurückliegen. Dreck, der grüne Vollidiot kam wegen seiner drei Munitionsbeutel zu langsam voran. Hakkari hatten ihn umzingelt, er lud nach - 'rack-rack' - schoss, lud wieder nach - 'rack-rack'. Einer ging zu Boden, dann noch einer, noch einer... der Kreis wurde verdammt eng und es waren immer noch sieben oder acht Gegner. Klar, sie hätte ihm helfen können. Aber warum zum Henker? Tat ihr ein bisschen leid für den grünen Jungen, aber ohne ihn würde sie es später leichter haben. Je mehr von Brackos Leuten überlebten, desto schlechter standen am Schluss ihre Chancen. Sie konnte sehen, wie der Goblin seine gewaltige Waffe senkte. Er hielt sie mit beiden Händen vor dem Körper und sah die Trolle fragend an - grinste aber immer noch. Seine Hände fummelten an dem Gewehr rum. "Häy, Kundschaft!!" kreischte er hysterisch. "Kann ich was für euch tun??" Gleichzeitig konnte Jippa ein neues Geräusch hören, dass aus seiner Donnerbüchse kam. Ein langgezogenes, lauter werdendes Pfeifen. Es fing kaum hörbar an und wurde ziemlich schnell penetrant schrill. Die Hakkari schlossen den Kreis enger um ihn, hoben ihre Waffen... "Na kommt schon! Räädet mit mir!!!" kreischte Dazzle gut aufgelegt. Seine Knarre gab inzwischen ein nervenzerfetzendes wwwwiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIII - Geräusch von sich, dass die Hakkari stutzen ließ. Der Goblin zog an einem weiteren Schalter.... und es knallte ohrenbetäubend laut. Dazzle, die Hakkari und diverse Vegetationsteile in ihrer Umgebung verschwanden plötzlich in einer rußig-feurigen Explosionswolke. Körper(teile) klatschten an nahgelegene Baumstämme. Fucko... der kleine Penner hatte Schneid gehabt. Sie drehte sich um und rannte weiter. Vor ihr war die Menschen-Bogenschützin, ein Stück noch weiter vorne Bracko und Smork. Beide sahen verdammt erschöpft aus - dem Gnoll hing seine Zunge fast bis zum Bauchnabel. Mehr tote Feinde in der Nähe. Aus der Seite der Frau ragten zwei Pfeile, sie schleppte sich nur noch mühsam voran. Ihr linkes Bein schien sie nicht mehr richtig tragen zu wollen und sie verlor eine Menge Blut. "Nicht mehr weit zum Fluss!" Bracko schrie es wie eine Beschwörungsformel und winkte ihnen zu. Tatsache. Hinter ihm, vielleicht hundert Schritt entfernt, konnte man durch die Bäume und das Gestrüpp hindurch Wasser schimmern sehen. Der Menschenfrau half das nicht mehr - ihr Bogen fiel ihr aus den Händen, sie ging in die Knie und schien von ihrer Umgebung schon nichts mehr mitzukriegen. Smork tänzelte von einem Bein aufs andere und drehte sich dabei hektisch um die eigene Achse. Bracko rannte seiner Partnerin entgegen. Und in diesem Moment brüllte hinter ihnen der Berserker. Klar, Jippa kannte Berserker - hey, sie hatte sich mit dem durchgeknallten Hauch nach Gurub gewagt und die Stadt geplündert. Spätestens da traf man auf diese Jungs. Und wenn man sie einmal gesehen hatte, vergaß man sie nicht. Denn (das konnte man einfach nicht erklären und es gab auch keinen Grund mit Anderen darüber zu quatschen) ein traditioneller Berserker wirkt auf viele Trollfrauen nicht nur wie eine Killermaschine, sondern auch auf eine ziemlich rohe und verrückte Weise saumäßig... ähm ... sexy... Wie auch immer, sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit für diesen Quatsch. An was anderes denken! Sie kannte also jedenfalls Berserker, echte traditionelle Berserker. Und dies war dem Geräusch nach zu urteilen einer. Bracko erstarrte, als er es hörte. Smork drehte seine Ohren. Und der Boden bebte. Keine Gurubashi mehr zu sehen. Wo zum Henker waren diese Typos? Jippa wurde minimal misstrauisch. Schön und gut, sie hatten einen Berserker losgelassen und schätzten wohl, dass der das Problem für sie lösen würde. Aber lehnten die sich deshalb jetzt einfach zurück? Sehr genau in dem Moment, in dem die Menschenfrau sich müde aufstützte und dann auf die Seite sinken ließ - wobei ihr Gesicht deutlich zeigte, dass sie dabei war die Überfahrt nach Jahjah anzutreten - hörte Jippa hinter sich die ersten Äste krachen. Sie drehte sich um und ging schnell rückwärts. Bracko und Smork kamen näher. Der Nebel wallte auf und bewegte sich. Bracko war fast neben ihr. War das der Moment um zuzuschlagen? Oder sollte sie... "Hinter uns, los!" Bracko schrie sie wütend und befehlsgewohnt an und Jippa musste an Eerin oder Galbraith denken. Verkackte Krieger. Für wen hielten die sich eigentlich, dass sie dauernd meinten sie könten andere Typos... Eine Gestalt begann, durch den Nebel zu brechen. Eine große Gestalt. Jippa stellte sich daher doch einige Meter ein paar Meter hinter Bracko. Und dann krachte er durch die Bäume. Und Dreck, vom Standpunkt einer Trollfrau betrachtet sah er heiß aus - wenn auch auf eine tödliche, barbarische und verfoohkt dreckige Weise heiß. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wieso.... Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie einen dieser Berserker sah, musste Jippa den Impuls unterdrücken, ihre Hüften stärker schwingen zu lassen, als sie es normalerweise tat. Irgendwas Angeborenes... hoffte sie. Dann wäre es nicht ganz so peinlich. Mann, hoffentlich fand das nie einer raus. Sie räusperte sich und konzentrierte sich aufs Busi’ness. Attraktiv oder nicht, sie mussten diesen Typo jetzt töten. Er war etwa vier Meter hoch - er wäre größer gewesen, wenn er nicht so gebeugt gegangen wäre. Mit einem normalen Troll hatte er nicht besonders viel gemeinsam. An seinen meterlangen, breiten Armen wellten sich gigantische Muskeln, seine Brust erinnerte an den Bug einer kleinen Schiffes, sein Schädel war massiv und seine Hauer groß wie Schwerter. Er trug nur einen Lendenschurz aus Häuten, aber seine tiefblaue Haut war verziert mit Bemalungen und Tätowierungen in grellen Farben. Er verbreitete den durchdringenden Geruch von Moschus, Schweiß und Blut. Er brüllte noch einmal - herausfordernd, kampflustig, wie eine Urgewalt. Jippa hatte in Gurub größere Berserker gesehen - und das war verdammt gut so, denn die Typos in der Alten Stadt kriegte man mit zwanzig Mann gerade so auf den Boden. Trotzdem war auch dieser kleine Bursche hier… groß. Smork keckerte, offenbar gänzlich unbeeindruckt, nahm Anlauf und rannte auf den Berserker zu. Bracko rief den Namen seines Gnolls und sprintete ihm hinterher, aber Smork war schneller. Er sprang aus dem Rennen los, machte einen enormen Satz und riss im Flug seine Machete in die Höhe. Und der Berserker war mindestens so unbeeindruckt wie vorher Smork. Er nahm ihn volley, schlug ihn mit der flachen Hand aus der Luft, weg zur Seite. Man konnte diverse Knochen brechen hören noch bevor Smork an den nächsten Baum krachte. Bracko schrie nicht irgendeinen rührseligen Scheiß wie „Neiiiin! Smoooork!“, der nur Zeit gekostet hätte, sondern reagierte sofort. Noch während der Berserker sich streckte und seine kleinen, funkelnden Augen über sie wandern ließ, rannte er schon auf ihn zu, beschleunigte zu einem echten Spurt und schrie ihn laut an. Klang ziemlich wild, kampflustig, ungestüm und entschlossen. Wirkte sogar ziemlich ansteckend. Jippa bleckte knurrend die Zähne und ging einen Halbkreis, um Bracko und seinen Gegner herum. Abwarten. Sich Zeit nehmen. Hoffen, dass der Mensch nicht genau so schnell den Abflug machen würde wie der Gnoll. Tat er nicht. Bracko war clever. Der Berserker sah ihn und kam ihm ein paar schnelle Schritte entgegen. Er konnte nicht nur auf seinen Hinterbeinen stehen, denn die waren nicht in der Lage, sein heftiges Gewicht alleine zu halten. Er stützte sich stattdessen zusätzlich immer auf mindestens einen seiner langen Arme, die Fingerknöchel auf den Boden gedrückt. Als Bracko ihn erreichte, schlug der Süße (fuc.ko nein! der Feind verdammt!!) mit dem freien Arm nach ihm, verfehlte ihn aber. Der Mensch war mitten im Ansturm mit erstaunlicher Behändigkeit zur Seite weggetaucht, rollte sich ab, riss eine seiner Waffen hoch und erwischte ihn immerhin am Arm. Jippa konnte hören, wie die Klinge durch das Fleisch fuhr, sah Blut raussprudeln, aber der Berserker gab mit keinem Laut zu verstehen, dass er den Treffer bemerkt hatte. Bracko rollte sich ab und kam auf die Beine, duckte sich sofort wieder unter einem weiteren Schlag weg. Der Berserker kämpfte nur mit Fäusten – aber halt mit Fäusten, die vermutlich hart wie verkackte Felsbrocken waren. Jippa drückte die Klauen, dass Bracko nicht gleich mit gebrochenem Genick wegfliegen würde. Schließlich gehörte er ihr. Sie ging noch etwas weiter nach Rechts, während der Mensch um den Berserker herum tanzte, ihm wieder auswich und ihn wieder leicht verletzte – diesmal an der Seite. Vor langer Zeit hatte Jippa gelernt sich zurückzuhalten – wenn es wirklich nötig war. Sie wollte loslegen, wollte dem Hakkari eine Ladung Feuer verpassen, wie er sie noch nie in seinem Leben gespürt hatte. Aber wenn sie das tat, würde er sie bemerken. Sie musste sicher sein, dass er sie danach nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Wenn sie zu früh loslegte, dann konnte man sie danach wahrscheinlich von einem Baumstamm kratzen. Na ja, ewig warten kann man ja auch nicht. Jippa hob die Hände und konzentrierte sich auf das Mojo. Keine halben Sachen, kein hastiger kleiner Zauber. Sie kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und entspannte sich total. Brachte sich in einen lockeren geistigen Rhythmus, ein bisschen so als würde man sein Becken zu Tanzmusik bewegen, um zu testen, ob einem der Beat zusagte. Sie nahm ihre Hände seitlich ihres se.xy Körpers nah zusammen. Konnte spüren, wie ihre Gesichtsmuskeln erschlafften. Sie sah Bracko und den Berserker - aber sie sah sie auch nicht mehr. Sie spürte das Mojo ranrauschen. Dann hatte sie ihren Fokus – das hatte nur ´ne verfoohkte Sekunde oder so gedauert, schließlich war sie eine verdammte Mojo-Mama – und griff zu. Sie hatte schon vor ziemlich langer Zeit begriffen, dass der ganze Mist von wegen „nichts spüren, eins werden mit der Macht“ völliger Schwachsinn war. Es ging nicht darum, „eins“ mit Irgendwas zu werden. Sie war Mama Jippa, sie war eins mit sich selbst und das war verkackt noch mal alles was sie brauchte. Also tat sie, was sie in solchen Momenten immer tat: Sie wurde nicht „eins“ mit der Macht, sondern packte sie am Kragen, zog sie nah an sich heran, grinste böse in ihr furchtsames Gesicht, würgte sie, versohlte der Macht ihren mystischen Ar.sch und presste das jammernde Ding dann in die Form, in der sie es verdammt noch mal grade haben wollte. Das war doch der Witz am Mojo. Du brauchst keine Götter, Loas, Geister, Dämonen oder so einen Scheißdreck. Du brauchtest nur dich. Für Jippa lief das klasse, schließlich war sie die verfoohkt beste und heißeste Mojo-Werferin Azeroths. Wenn man natürlich, wie andere, dauernd mit Zweifeln und so einem Fookh zu kämpfen hatte, war es kein Wunder, dass man irgendwann mit dem Glauben an etwas "Größeres" versuchte, sein geknicktes Selbstvertrauen aufzuwerten. Sie registrierte befriedigt, dass in der Halbkugel, die ihre Hände bildeten, Feuer entstand. Heißes Feuer. Kein gewöhnlicher Feuerball, sondern genau das, worauf sie es abgesehen hatte. Sie verdichtete es, veränderte es und spürte die glühende, schwere Masse, die in seinem Kern schwebte. Sie spürte sie wachsen. Die Hitze ließ sie in Schweiß ausbrechen, aber in ihrem momentanen hygienischen Zustand war das wohl das allerkleinste Problem. Jippa wusste, dass menschliche und gnomische Magier so was einen „Pyroblast“ nannten. Und Bücher darüber schrieben. Wie bestimmte Formeln richtig angewandt werden sollten, wie die Handstellung zu sein hatte, welche Diagramme den Zauber am besten repräsentierten… Bescheuerte Theoretiker. Bracko hatte inzwischen gewisse Sorgen. Er war um den Berserker herumgetänzelt und hatte ihm zwei, drei, vier weitere Hiebe verpasst. Blut spritzte und verschmierte die Kriegsbemalung seines Gegners. So weit, so bueno. Zuerst hatte es auch ausgesehen, als wäre der Große Mann zu träge, als dass er den Menschen erwischen könnte. Aber dann war er genau in Gegenrichtung herumgewirbelt, hatte sich überraschend flink vom Boden abgestoßen, und für einen Moment beide Arme freibekommen. Er traf den Menschen mit einer Faust an der Schulter, so dass Bracko taumelte und aus dem Tritt kam. Die andere Riesenhand schloss sich um sein linkes Bein – das Schwert das Bracko daraufhin auf den Arm runterfahren ließ, hielt den Berserker nicht mehr auf. Er riss Bracko um, so dass er mit dem Rücken Gewicht auf den Boden knallte und ein lautes Keuchen von sich gab. Dann einen Schmerzensschrei, als der Berserker ihn mit der Linken hochhob, sich wieder auf die Rechte stützte und Bracko auf den Boden schmetterte. Weicher Dschungelboden, oh key, aber trotzdem schrie der Mensch vor Schmerz, als sein Bein verdreht wurde. Eines seiner Schwerter fiel ihm aus der Hand. Mit dem anderen versuchte er, den Berserker zu erwischen, aber dessen Reichweite war zu groß. Er konnte dem Arm noch einen leichten Schlag verpassen, dann wurde er wieder in die Höhe gerissen und schrie noch mal verzweifelt, wütend und schmerzverzerrt auf.. Jippa hob ihre Hände etwas höher. Fühlte sich an, als würde zwischen ihren Händen ein kleiner, vor Hitze fauchender Meteor schweben. Sie konzentrierte sich weiter, wartete auf den richtigen Moment… Verfoohkt nochmal, der Idiot hing da völlig unpassend halb in ihrer Schusslinie. „Bracko! Verpiss dich von meinem Ziel!“ Er hörte ihren Schrei und warf ihr einen gehetzten Blick zu, als er das Teil zwischen ihren Händen glühen und pulsieren sah. Der Berserker schleuderte ihn höher, diesmal um ihn mit echter Wucht auf den Boden zu schlagen, ihm das Bein und am besten auch gleich das Rückgrat zu brechen. Bracko hob seinen freien Fuß mit einer ziemlichen Kraftanstrengung hoch, verdrehte sich dabei recht krass und setzte dem Berserker den Stiefel auf die Brust um sich abzustützen. Er hob sein Schwert. Jippa konnte ein verbissenes Zähnefletschen in seinem knallroten Gesicht sehen. Er stieß zu und grub die Klinge ins Gesicht des Berserkers. Der zeigte zum ersten Mal eine vernünftige Reaktion und schrie. Nein, brüllte. Ne, donnerte. Oder… machte jedenfalls ein enorm lautes Geräusch, das auf große Verärgerung und Angepisstheit schließen ließ. Dann schleuderte er Bracko weg wie ein Püppchen. Jippa hatte freie Bahn. „Yuu’kiip vaat yuu’kiil“, erklärte sie der Welt im Allgemeinen. 'Was du tötest ist Dein'. Eine sehr alte Weisheit ihres Volkes, die sie schon immer gemocht hatte. Und sie schickte den Zauber auf die Reise. Es war eine kurze Reise, schließlich war die Entfernung nicht sehr groß. Der Blast löste sich mit einem röhrenden Geräusch aus ihrer Kontrolle und drehte eine träge Spirale, die ihn fast schwerelos wirken ließ. Der Berserker drehte sich um, als er das Brodeln hörte, das die Luft beim heranrasen des verdichteten Feuers erzeugte. Er drehte sich gerade früh genug in Jippas Richtung, um frontal getroffen zu werden. Der Aufschlag warf ihn rückwärts und ließ ihn taumeln. Gesteinsbrocken flogen in alle Richtungen davon, die Brust des Typos war mit Glut überzogen. In ihrer Mitte klaffte ein regelrechter Krater, eine tiefe Wunde, deren Inneres hell glühte und weißlichen Qualm ausspieh, während kochender, halbflüssiger Dreck aus ihm heraus floss. War vielleicht mal sein Blut gewesen, konnte durchaus sein… mit genug Feuermojo konnte man die krassesten speziellen Effekte erzeugen. In der Glut schimmerten heller die Rippenknochen und das Brustbein. Er würde nicht mehr lange machen, das stand wohl ziemlich eindeutig fest. Und fiel der Drecksack vielleicht um? Nope. Er brüllte wie wild, so als hätte sie ihm saumäßig wehgetan (alles andere wäre ja auch mal enttäuschend gewesen), schüttelte seinen Kopf, um ihn freizubekommen und setzte sich schwankend in ihre Richtung in Bewegung. „Na fein.“ Sie blieb wo sie war. Machte keinen Sinn, jetzt abhauen zu wollen. Klar, sie hätte die Boote vielleicht erreichen können – der Typo war langsam geworden. Aber dies war ein Job, der beendet werden musste. Auch – ah no, gesteh’s dir ein, Mann – besonders wegen Bracko. Der Berserker beschleunigte, als wüsste er, dass er nicht mehr besonders viel Zeit hatte um sie zu packen. Sie rief einen Feuerball, warf ihn ein bisschen verspielt von der linken in die rechte Klaue und schleuderte ihn – booom, Treffer, wieder am Oberkörper. Verbranntes Fleisch und Asche stieben in alle Richtungen davon, er wurde vom Aufschlag wieder etwas zurückgeworfen. Aber er gab nicht auf, sprintete jetzt regelrecht, war noch fünfzehn Schritt entfernt. Sie streckte die Klaue aus, kniff die Augen zusammen und gab ihm noch eine Dosis. Der Strahl aus gebündeltem Feuer schnitt durch seine Schulter, hinterließ einen blutenden, qualmenden Spalt und machte seinen Arm völlig unbrauchbar. Er stürzte röhrend zu Boden, brüllte Zorn und Schmerz raus und versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Konnte er aber nicht Jippa ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu (kämpfte dabei ziemlich genervt gegen die primitive Stimme in ihrem Schädel an, die sie fragte, warum sie einen so heißen Typo erledigt hatte) und schickte ihm einen Feuerstrahl durchs linke Auge. Er zuckte noch einmal, grunzte geschlagen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Das wurde auch Zeit, denn ihr zitterten die Arme und Beine als hätte sie Schüttelfrost. Fast kein Mana mehr, fast ausgepumpt... wieder. Immer noch. Und dann war es erstmal still. Keine Gurubashi mehr. Sh.it… keine Gurubashi? Das waren doch wohl kaum alle gewesen, also wo zum Henker…? Hatten sie es etwa überstanden? Fragen über Fragen. Das passte gar nicht zur Tendenz der letzten Tage, Jippa bei jeder Gelegenheit mit Kübeln voll Dreck zu überschütten. Nur ein paar flatternde Vögel in den Ästen und Baumkronen hoch über ihr und ein paar schreiende Affen in der Ferne. Und Bracko natürlich. Der Typo war nicht totzukriegen, oder? Er kam mühsam auf die Beine und keuchte dabei ziemlich schmerzerfüllt. Sein Gesicht war schweißbedeckt, sein linkes Auge zugeschwollen. Er hob mit leicht zitternder Hand eines seiner Schwerter auf. Er humpelte auf Jippa zu, warf dabei einen kurzen, harten Blick auf die tote Bogenschützin. Taumelte weiter in Richtung Ufer. „Na los… machen wir dass wir hier wegkommen!“ Jippa sah ihn nachdenklich an und schürzte die Lippen. „Du siehst nich’ gut aus, Bracko“, sagte sie langsam und bedacht. „Brauchst du vielleicht 'ne Pause? Kann ich dir helfen?“ Er wollte ihr beiläufig etwas Unfreundliches antworten… und dann dämmerte ihm, dass er schon einmal etwas sehr Ähnliches zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sie konnte regelrecht hören, wie das Kupferstück fiel. Er sah Jippa nicht an, versuchte zu verbergen, dass er den Spruch wiedererkannt hatte. Sie war seitlich von ihm, keine Deckung zwischen ihnen, vielleicht zehn Schritt trennten sie. Er spannte jeden Muskel an, bereit zuzuschlagen. Aah, baby. Welch schöner Moment. Dieses Knistern in der Luft. Sie schätzte mal, dass er es auch spürte. Der Augenblick der Wahrheit war da. Es ging wieder um Leben und Tod. Die Zeit lief unglaublich schnell ab und gleichzeitig so langsam als wäre sie fast gefroren. Der Tanz auf der Klinge, das gute alte Du oder Ich, die Haaresbreite die alles entscheidet. Es gab im Leben nichts Besseres. Kein Essen, keine Droge keinen Sex. Das hier war das Beste von allem. Bracko wirbelte herum, stieß ein Fauchen aus und versuchte die paar Meter zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken – sie konnte den Hass in seinen Augen sehen. War wohl noch sauer wegen seines Bruders, hatte das ja auch bewundernswert zurückgehalten. Sie konnte auch sehen, dass er sie endgültig erledigen wollte und dass er es dabei eilig hatte – denn sie hatte ihn überrascht. Er hatte den Fehler gemacht, für ein paar Momente zu vergessen, dass sie jetzt alleine waren. „Verfluchtes Miststück!“ Jippa riss die Arme hoch und ein Manaschild umgab sie. Feuer sammelte sich in ihrer Hand. Er war noch drei Schritt entfernt... Und als Bracko sah, dass er nicht schnell genug sein würde, bog er den Arm nach hinten, schleuderte sein Schwert nach ihr und hätte sie fast damit erwischt. Es durchschlug ihren Schutzzauber, verfehlte ihren nackten Hals um etwa drei Zentimeter und bohrte sich hinter ihr in einen Baumstamm. Jippas Zauber traf. Tja. Und das war’s. ---- Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Anduri Stamm